


Crossroads - A Wincest Songdrabble

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Songdrabble, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looked down in his brother’s green eyes, not believing that this is really true. He brushed through the light brown hair and grabbed Dean’s hand.<br/>“You’re awake,” he whispered stunned. “You’re awake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads - A Wincest Songdrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IG://sammywantsthedean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IG%3A%2F%2Fsammywantsthedean).



> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes :/  
> Feel free to tell me if you find some, so I can correct them (:

_If you need to ask_  
 _Your question is the answer_  
 _Your touch is cold_  
 _I know it’s me  
_ _Tell myself over and over_

Sam looked down in his brother’s green eyes, not believing that this is really true. He brushed through the light brown hair and grabbed Dean’s hand.  
“You’re awake,” he whispered stunned. “You’re awake.”

 _But if the stars are light_  
Then all the things will turn around  
If I only change the world  
We could work it out

Sam couldn’t believe Dean was really awake. After all those injuries…  
It had all been Sam’s fault that Dean had gotten hurt. If he had reacted faster… this wouldn’t have happened.  
Sam had done everything he could for Dean to take care for him. At first, it had looked really bad for his brother though. Sam had feared he would lose him. And he had wanted to sell his soul for him.

 _Standing at the crossroad_  
Praying for a sign  
Staring at the distance  
It’s cloudy in my mind

But no matter how many crossroad demons he had summoned, none of them had wanted his soul. None of them wanted to make a deal with the fucked-up Winchester. His soul was damaged. It was worthless.  
Just like him.

 _Do we belong together?_  
Are we afraid of letting go?  
If we wait forever  
How will we ever know?

“Sammy,” Dean whispered hoarsely. “Are you okay?”  
Sam laughed briefly but he felt tears burning in his eyes. “Yes, Dean, now that you’re awake I’m more than okay. But it’s not about me. How do _you_ feel?”  
“I’m fine. You won’t get rid of me so fast, baby brother.”

 _Some patience would be nice right now_  
Some words of advice to help me out  
Why do I feel alone when I’m with you?  
Am I the one who’s dragging us down?

Sam couldn’t help but lay his hand on Dean’s cheek, even if he knew he shouldn’t do it. Not, if this touch meant something completely different for him than for his brother.  
“I’m so glad you woke up,” he said with a rough voice and he felt how the tears began to stream over his face. “I really thought I’d lost you.”  
Dean sat up – without listening to Sam’s protest – and pulled his not-so-little brother in a tight hug. “I’m here. I’m alive. And I won’t leave.”

 _I know I saw you smile_  
I must be doing something right  
Do I want to close around of your sign?

Sam clenched his fingers in Dean’s chest and buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “What am I supposed to do without you?” he sobbed.  
“Sammy,” Dean said and tried to pull him back. Sam protested, but Dean pulled him back and looked him in the eyes. “You won’t have to be without me. I won’t ever leave. I promise.”

 _Standing at the crossroads_  
Praying for a sign  
Staring at the distance  
It’s cloudy in my mind

“I was so desperate,” Sam admitted. “And I… I tried to sell my soul, Dean.” Before Dean could interrupt him, he added: “But they didn’t want it. Because it’s worthless. _I_ am worthless.”  
“No, Sammy!” Dean said stunned and cupped his brother’s face with both hands. “Can you imagine how _relieved_ I am they didn’t take your soul?! But you’re not worthless, Sammy. Believe me. You are worth more than any other person on this world.  
Sam just nodded, tears still streaming over his face and before he could hold himself back, he tied his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him on the lips.

 _We’ve been long together_  
Are we afraid of letting go?  
If we wait forever  
How will we ever know?

Dean gasped surprised, but didn’t pull back. No, he leaned in the kiss and his fingers clenched Sam’s shoulders, pulling him closer.  
“I… I’m sorry,” Sam said when they ended the kiss. “I shouldn’t-”  
Dean shushed him. “Don’t be.” He leaned closer and kissed Sam again. “Never be.”  
“I… I love you, Dean,” Sam whispered.  
“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean said and pressed his lips on Sam’s again. “And I will never leave you. I’ll always be here for my baby brother.”


End file.
